Andreas von Strucker (Earth-616)
, , formerly , , Strikeforce, , | Relatives = Wolfgang von Strucker (Baron Strucker, father), Elisbeth von Strucker (stepmother, deceased), Andrea von Strucker (fraternal twin), Werner von Strucker (half-brother; deceased), Jan (brother-in-law; deceased), Andrea von Strucker (clone of sister; deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Club Fenris | Gender = Male | Height = 5'9" | Weight = 165 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Madripoor | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Licensed super hero; former adventurer, terrorist leader | Education = | Origin = Mutant experimented on in the womb by the Nazi scientist Arnim Zola. | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Chris Claremont; John Romita, Jr. | First = Uncanny X-Men #194 | HistoryText = Origin Andreas von Strucker and his twin sister Andrea were the children of Nazi supremacist Baron Wolfgang von Strucker, who saw great potential in their future. While still in-utero, the children were bio-engineered by Dr. Arnim Zola to have superpowers, using the X-Gene with each gaining the ability to fly and fire beams of concentrated plasma as long as they were in physical contact, usually accomplished by holding hands. Fenris Twins Now known as the Fenris Twins, Like their father, the twins are white supremacists, have great sympathy for the Nazi agenda, and strive for the Fourth Reich. The two came into conflict with the X-Men While on safari, Storm interrupted Andreas' attempted assault on a native woman in Africa. Andrea retaliated for Storm's humiliation of her brother by shooting her in the head and leaving her to die. The Strucker twins despise Magneto for his role in their father's seeming death some years after World War II. They conducted acts of terrorism and finally attacked Magneto during his trial in Paris by the International Court of Justice for his crimes against humanity. The X-Men foiled their assassination attempt, but Fenris managed to escape by allowing themselves to be swept into the old city sewers. Upstarts They would later join of group of mutant millionaire supervillains known as the Upstarts, led by the telepathic Gamesmaster, until they were defeated by X-Factor. The twins tried to acquire Omega Red for the Upstarts but failed. At the end of the Upstarts competition, The twins ultimately met their match when they tried to kill Wolfsbane, the former New Mutant. Along with her new X-Factor teammates, Wolfsbane easily beat the twins. But resurfaced against X-Force. Assembly of Evil The twins joined the Assembly of Evil. The Assembly confronted a small contingent of Avengers who were holding a press conference regarding the "Acts of Vengeance." The Avengers defeated the Assembly with the help of Cloak and Dagger, who had only agreed to join the villains so they could foil their plans. The Assembly was remanded to custody and the various members have never since banded together again. Madripoor Fenris living in Madripoor met with Matsu'o Tsurayaba, the new leader of the Hand. Black Widow was sent to investigate the meeting taking place on a yacht docked at the harbor. Working with Wolverine they infiltrated the yacht and take out the gangsters, but find out they are impostors: the real meeting took place somewhere else in the meantime. Excalibur The twins traveled to the UK and helped Mesmero is his conflict against Excalibur Crimelords The twins joined a conference of powerful criminal leaders who intended to divide up the empire left by the fallen Kingpin. Among the members of the conference were Slug, Hammerhead, Tombstone and their sibling Werner von Strucker. The twins did not believe Werner was actually their sibling. This, and other arguments, caused the conference to degenerate into a shouting, shooting and blasting match. Fenris attempted to kill Hammerhead but he was rescued. Their sibling is soon after killed by their father, who had attended the conference disguised as the assistant to Werner. Fenris joined a group of villains as they battled the Canadian superhero team Alpha Flight Still on the hunt for Magneto the team search leads them into confrontation with Generation X. They find Magneto's so Quicksilver and plan to kill him in a revenge attempt against Magneto. Momentary Princess Jean-Luc sent his foster son, Gambit in Leipzig, famous archaeologist Sekmeht Conoway and Fenris, also hunted for the Momentary Princess, but while they all fought, the Princess disappeared again. Resurfacing several years later, the two took on the Thunderbolts, secretly led by the villainous Baron Zemo disguised as "Citizen V". Zemo would kill Andrea, leaving Andreas both powerless and distraught. Seeing potential in his abilities and the opportunity to exploit his fractured mental state, Zemo employed Zebediah Killgrave, the Purple Man, to train him as the new Swordsman. The Thunderbolts While receiving his training from Killgrave, Andreas was given a leather strap made from his sister's skin which he used as the grip on his sword to harness his powers. Wanting to strike back at Zemo, he infiltrated his team of Thunderbolts under his new identity, even appearing to aid the team by Songbird from Killgrave's sick games. However, he showed his true alliances at last, stabbing both Atlas and Mach IV. When the Purple Man was eventually defeated by the Thunderbolts, Andreas was confronted by Zemo, who revealed himself as the mastermind behind his training. Despite this revelation, Andreas stayed with the group. He would continue his activities with the team even after their transformation into a government-sanctioned organization during the Initiative. Secret Invasion and Osborn When Norman Osborn was made leader of the new Thunderbolts, he attempted to give the team a new image in the public eye as a legitimate hero organization despite having an all-villain lineup. While active on this squad, Andreas was seemingly re-united with his deceased sister Andrea, who claimed to have been resurrected by Arnim Zola's cloning process. The two began a physical relationship while Osborn became suspicious of how quickly Zola was able to create her. When it was later revealed that Andrea was in fact a Skrull shapeshifter attempting to infiltrate the team as part of its people's invasion, she was killed by Bullseye. When the Skrulls launched a full-scale attack against Earth, the Thunderbolts were among the combatants present during the final push in Central Park, with Norman Osborn landing the killing blow against their queen, Veranke. After he was promoted as the new director of S.H.I.E.L.D., Osborn announced that he would dismantle the current Thunderbolts program. While overseeing the shutdown of Thunderbolts Mountain, an irate Swordsman confronted Norman, who seized his sword and murdered him in a psychotic tantrum. Return Several years later, Andreas returned to the world of the living along with his sister, and opened a club for villains named the Club Fenris. When questioned about their demise, the siblings had stated that their father "took care of that." | Powers = * Sympathetic Bio-Blasting: As a result of in utero genetic engineering, Andreas and his twin sister Andrea could project bio-energy discharges, but only when they had physical contact with each other. Andreas could generate plasma-based concussive force blasts, while Andrea could generate disintegrative beams. His blasts can knock the Manhattan power-grid offline. ** Post-mortem Bio-Blasting: As Swordsman, Andreas' sword hilt was wrapped with his late twin sister's tanned skin. This allowed him to continue accessing his bio-blast, releasing powerful bio-electric blasts of concussive force through that sword. | Abilities = * Fencing: Andreas' is a superb athlete and an excellent unarmed combatant. He was a master of bladed weapons, most notably all forms of the sword. He was trained by his father and the best instructors in the world. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * Contact with his Sibling: His powers only work when in contact with his sister's skin. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Various bladed weapons; One sword is wire-detachable for use as a grappling hook. The strap is mounted onto the hilt of a blade for use of his power. | Notes = | Trivia = * Although Andreas is the fourth person from the mainstream Marvel universe to adopt the name Swordsman, he is the only one who is not a multiversal variant of Jacques Duquesne. | Links = }} Category:Twins Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Killed by Green Goblin Category:Collaboration Category:Fencing Category:Arnim Zola Experiment Category:Mutates Category:Artificial Mutants Category:Strucker Family Category:Germans Category:Excalibur Villains Category:Quicksilver Villains Category:Formerly Deceased